What?
by Artemis and Apolla
Summary: mi frend and i wrote this. it was canceled but i try again.a conversation-like fic
1. ch 1

Ch 1  
  
Disclaimer:me no own krystal gurl!!!(krystal)  
  
Sacredmist:now its time for. ASK KRYSTAL STUPID QUESTIONS!!!  
  
Krystal:*groan*  
  
Sacredmist:who is.Kurama!!?  
  
(a/n agh!! My ears!!((Brittany spears(((my sister has bad taste)))((((but sireously folks!!!))))(())  
  
krystal:that is the stupidest question I've ever heard!  
  
Sacredmist:ur point?  
  
Krystal:*sigh* he is.a character in yyh.  
  
Sacredmist:ha ha ha! Seriously.SPILL IT!!!  
  
Krystl: OK!!!.I like kurama!!!  
  
Sacredmist:goood! When are u going to update ur damn fic!!!  
  
We have an answer!!! Just read her fic to find out!!! .................................  
  
I am so sorry u had to read that but I no (!!!!!) krystal reads my fic!!! This was just made to annoy her into doing it!!! R and r!!! The next chapters are the real story/convos! 


	2. ch 2

Ch 2  
  
This is the real story folks!!! Also introducing my friend sesshyluv (who like to write some of the story.it will tell u when she is writing.) and.miroko. Miroko:nice intro Sacredmist (sm):thanks! ................................  
  
disclaimer:I no own so u no sue.  
  
*door opens.sesshyluv is in*  
  
*she sits in a chair beside krystal and sacredmist*  
  
*miroko sneeks through door while girls are talking*  
  
all:Hentai!!!! * all 3 pull out giant mallets and smash him * (a/n u no wat he did!!)  
  
miroko: @.@  
  
all:why did u do that?think u a death wish?  
  
Miroko:umm..demon possesses hand?couldn't help it?  
  
All:not good enough!!!  
  
Miroko:uhh.sorry?  
  
(now written by sesshyluv) (a/n from sacredmist:hey!I write some and then type it! So I own this fic!)  
  
miroko:okay! I'll tell u! I love u guys!I think ur all hot! (a/n sacredmist:does he give that line to everyone? Sesshyluv: U.U probably)  
  
All:ughhh.we hate u! ur despicable! U asshole! , ur also a lecher!  
  
Miroko:u really find me that disgusting?  
  
All:yes!  
  
* the three storm out. Miroko secretly follows. * 


	3. ch 3

Ch 3  
  
We are introducing.Sango! Miroko:how come she gets a better intro then me? Sacredmist:cause ur a hentai! .................................  
  
disclaimer:no own  
  
(sacredmist write this)  
  
* sango walks up in demon exterminator outfit with weapons. People stare strangly *  
  
sango:hey! n.n  
  
* krystal,sacredmist,and sesshyluv give her th evil eye * sango: * laughs nervously,turns to miroko him saying. * HENTAI!!! * and hitting him with her boomerang *  
  
(now from the elegent sesshyluv!!) (a/n sacredmist:pff! Elegent my ass! Sesshyluv:what was that?! Sacredmist:ummm.I gotta go bye!)  
  
Sango:miroko * in a sing-song voice *  
  
Miroko:yes my love?  
  
Sango: * takes a deep breath * (a/n cover ur ears folks!) YOU BAKA,YOU HENTAI,YOU TOUCHED THEM DIDN'T U?! * while saying thi miroko is blown away *  
  
*miroko jogs back *  
  
miroko:did I upset u my love?well,what did I say? *while saying this he  
runs over and hugs her and while she's blushing he grabs her butt. Sango  
knocks him out cold with her boomerang and keeps hitting him meanwhile  
laughing evily *  
  
(from the best writer.sacredmist!  
Sesshyluv:bah.  
Sacredmist:if u say somthin bad I'll punish u cause I'm the authoress!!)  
  
All besides miroko (out cold) and sango (beating miroko):umm.sango?  
  
*no answer can be heard *  
  
*then,suddenly she has disappeared. Everyone jumps in car,finds sango  
dancing like a baka. They watch her dance,dance,and.well.dance. 


	4. ch 4

Written by sesshyluv  
  
Ch 4 Introducing.SESSHOMARU!!!  
  
Disclaimer:can't u people figure it out?! If I owned IY and co. I wouldn't be writing this!!!  
  
*suddenly something big stomps sango(a/n dun dun dun!!! Seeshy's demon side strikes!! Don't worry sango fans!! Shes still alive! I mean..c'mon shes a cartoon! Nothing can hurt her!)looks at foot and cleans gunk-that-used-to- be-sango off foot w/a stick *  
  
all:ummm.that used to be sango.  
  
sesshy(now reverted back to cute-form holding stick-gunk/sango):do look like I care?  
  
*sesshyluv takes one look and falls in puppyluv * (a/n sacredmist:awwwww! Isn't the puppy-wuppy soooo cute?*pats sesshyluv's head who is meanwhile making 'puppy-wuppy' eyes at sesshy *)  
  
(a/n sesshyluv:remember, this is written by me unless it says by sacredmist. Oh,and that a/n I will choose to ignore up ther.) sesshy:who is that person over ther?*he asks sm +krystal *  
  
sesshyluv:who me?  
  
Sesshy:yes u  
  
Sesshyluv:why? Wat do u want?  
  
Sesshy:*veerryy quietly * um.u  
  
*by sacredmist:of course luv didn't here this because shes IGNORANT but this was enough to send sacredmist and krystal into violent and nervous peals of laughter. (sesshyluv:BUT OUT!!!)  
  
(well anyway.)  
  
sacredmist:we should go.*she tells krystal *  
  
sesshyluv:where are u guys going?  
  
Sm+krystal: ummmm.ice cream shop?  
  
Sesshy:.ok u./sesshyluv interrupts:why?  
  
Sm+krystal:to leave u two luvbirds alone?*runs out screaming bloody murder cause they think sesshys gonna kill them *  
  
Sesshyluv:I.guess they had to take care of sumthing.!*sweatdrops *  
  
Sessy:umm.r u hungry?  
  
Sesshyluv:very hungry *all the while thinking:I hope I get to go to his house!!! * 


	5. NO CHAPTER!

No chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
If u look at th reviews for ch 2+3 they will help this out a lot more! Sesshyluv went on th comput and reviewed in mi name!  
  
therefore messing up mi house and LOSING THE DARN JOURNAL WITH TH STORY!!!!! Anyhoo...i won't be updating until I get bk frm dads house.thx to sesshyluv! 


End file.
